Princess tutu Cinderella
by camelon
Summary: Ahiru wants to study ballet but her evil step forces don't allow her to. when the ball comes to announce that the prince will marry will Ahiru be able to get to the ball? or will she be forced to stay home and not do anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Princess Tutu.

The sun shown down over the town of Kinkan. It was a beautiful morning. The pigeons hopped about and cooed their song softly. The sun shone its rays about as if sparkling. One beautiful blue bird flew down and landed by a window on one of the large buildings housing many girls. This was the attic room. The bird peered inside. The wood that the room was made of looked old and dusty. On a bed slept a young girl. Her long orange hair lay about her body. The bird looked at her before was startled by a high pitched sound coming from inside. It scared the bird so bad he flew away.

"Ahiru!" screamed the voice. "Ahiru! Where are you! I want my breakfast now!" the young girl on the bed shot up. Her hair flying about.

"Ahiru!" another voice cried out. This one was a little deeper and had a hint of roughness to it. "I'm hungry too! And we have to leave for class soon!" the young girl scrambled to get out of bed. She ran to her closet and pulled out her dress and put it on quickly.

"Coming Lillie! Coming Pique!" she called out hurrying to tie her hair back into a braid. She did so and ran out of the room. She ran down to the two doors next. She opened the first door and ran in. "I'm sorry Pique! I over slept." Pique frowned and crossed her arms. Her purple hair was tyed back into a bun other than the small stand that hung down next to her face. She was already dressed in the ballet uniform.

"I've been waiting for ages. Why can't you do anything right?" It was not a nice thing to get Pique mad and Ahiru knew that.

"I'm sorry I have your breakfast right here." She said and went to the table by the door. She uncovered the silver tray and walked over to pique and set it down before her.

"finally." She said and started eating.

"Ahiru!" Screamed Lillie in the next door down. Ahiru ran out of piques room and shut the door. She hurried into Lillie's room.

"I'm sorry Lillie. I over slept." Lillie started to go off about how Ahiru was never responsible and should never be allowed anything. Ahiru went about the same business as in Piques room and gave Lillie her breakfast. Ahiru finally got a breath in when a softer voice called out.

"Ahiru." Lillie even stopped eating.

"Your goanna get it now." She said smirking. Ahiru ran out of Lillie's room and down the hall to the nicest room of the dormitory. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the soft calm voice. Ahiru opened the door and went in.

"I'm sorry. I over slept and I had to get Pique and Lillie's breakfast…" The young woman stopped her.

"Ahiru. I have been waiting for an hour." Ahiru bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I'll get your breakfast now." Ahiru became making the young woman's breakfast.

"Ahiru? Why are you so clumsy?" Ahiru looked at her confused.

"I don't try to. It's just who I am I guess."

"Have my lunch ready when I return. Make sure it's warm to." The young woman stood.

"Yes miss rue." Ahiru thought for a minute. "Miss rue?" Rue turned to her. "Do you think I could start taking ballet too?" Rue looked at her than started laughing.

"You think you would ever be able to be good enough?" Ahiru felt her heart sink into her stomach as rue left the room laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Princess Tutu

Ahiru walked into town her heart still sunk feeling very sad. Why? Why did Rue have to do that? Ahiru had never danced so maybe she would be good at it. Maybe. Ahiru looked down at the ground as she walked. All she wanted to do was experience life a little. Why did Rue have to crush her dreams? So lost in thought was she that she ran into someone. She fell to the ground and looked up.

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to run into you! I…" Ahiru stopped as she stared in a calm set of golden eyes. Ahiru lost her words as she stared into the young man's eyes. She couldn't look away.

"It's my fault. Are you alright?" the young man asked her. Ahiru felt herself nod lightly. The young man stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up gracefully.

"Yes. Thank you very much. I'm so sorry for running into you. I'm such a klutz." The young man smiled.

"You could always learn not to be a klutz. Inside I think everyone is a klutz." Ahiru smiled and nodded.

"I wish I could. I'm Ahiru." Ahiru said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Ahiru. I'm Mytho." Mytho smiled kindly. He looked like a very nice guy.

"Mytho!" a voice called out. Mytho turned and Ahiru looked to see a man standing by a carriage. The man looked to be in his forty's. "Mytho. He won't listen to me." Mytho turned.

"Did you do what I told you to?" the man nodded.

"But you know how he is. He doesn't listen to anyone other than you!"

"Alright I'll be there shortly." Mytho turned back to Ahiru. "I'm terribly sorry. The prince needs me." Ahiru took it in shock.

"The prince? You know the prince?" mytho nodded.

"I'm his page, and friend. He's being a little difficult with the ball coming up."

"Ball?" Poor Ahiru was so confused.

"Oh right. It hasn't gone public yet. In a few days there will be a ball. The prince will choose his bride. All girls can come." Mytho said than the man called again and mytho excused himself.

"A ball. The prince will marry. All girls…" Ahiru was so excited. She held new that was so amazing. She could go to the ball! She could wear a pretty dress have her hair done. Maybe the prince would even ask her to dance… no. that was too much to hope for but maybe someone would dance with her. She won't wear a tattered dress like she normally did. It would be so wonderful.

She was knocked out of her day dream by the clock as it rang out noon.

"Oh no! Everyone expects their lunch!" Ahiru squeaked and ran back toward the dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ahiru ran back to the dormitory and ran to Rue's room. She looked around franticly as she tried to prepare things.

"ahiru. You disappoint me so much." Rue's soft voice said. Ahiru froze. She turned and saw already sitting at a table. Her food alredy there.

"I'm sorry miss Rue. I'll try to do better!" Rue stood up and walked to her.

"You are so lucky that I'm in a good mood. Otherwise I would have you thrown into the streets." Ahiru looked down. A thought came to her.

"Do you know that there is a ball coming up?" Rue stopped and looked at her.

"where did you hear that little duckling?" she said suddenly sweet.

"I accedentaly ran into the prince's page today. He told me. Any girl can come." Rue started to get really excited.

"when is it?" she asked

"in a couple days." Rue was so excited. "the prince will have to pick a bride there." This sent rue overboard.

"this is so amazing!" She said getting up and running to her closet after a minute she sighed in frustration. "I have nothing to wear!" She turned to Ahiru. She gripped Ahiru's arm tightly and walked out of the building dragging poor Ahiru with her. She made her way to the clothing shop that was getting all the best dresses out. The young man running the store had purple hair and stood with his back straight. He looked very princely.

"Femio!" Rue said finally letting go of Ahiru. The young man, Femio, looked up and smiled.

"Why my beautiful madamsiel. How my I help you?"

"I need a ball gown." Femio bowed and ran back. He soon returned with man beautiful dresses. The first he held up was a Pink gown that would be a beautiful ball room dance. Rue rejected it right away. Next he held up a red leotard with a small skirt. Rue rolled her eyes and brused it asaid. The young man held up another. Ahiru couldn't help but be amazed by it. It was a beautiful white tutu with a pink under tutu. On the back where soft gold wings. It came with a beautiful necklace of red and yellow wings. Rue looked at it. "no. I need something more… me." Femio set the dresses aside and ran back.

"Rue that is a beautiful dress." Rue glared at her.

"I don't like it." Femio came back with a black tutu that looked like raven feathers. Rue smiled. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ahiru walked back with rue looking at Rue's new dress. It would look great on her but ahiru had to wonder if she would go. Pike was waiting outside in a pale blue dress.

"Rue! Did you hear about the ball? do you think this is the dress I should wear?" Rue looked at her and smiled.

"I have heard. And that looks great on you!" Pike squealed and ran back inside. Rue lost her smile. "ug. That is a hideous dress and so much more is she." Ahiru felt bad that Rue was saying that, but she said nothing. Rue walked into her dorm room and sat down.

"Ahiru. Put my ball dress away." Ahiru did so quietly.

"Rue?" she asked. Rue looked up. "Do… do you think I could go to the ball?" Rue stared at her for a moment than burst out laughing.

"Don't be silly little duck. You would never catch the prince's eye!"

"Oh I'm not trying to! I think it would just be fun to go and maybe dance and…" rue cut her off with laughter

"You have nothing to wear! You can't dance!" Ahiru looked down feeling miserable. Rue excused her still laughing.

The ball was finally here. Rue stood in her room with Pike and Lillie. Rue was wearing the black dress that reminded Ahiru of the dress the 'Black Swan' in 'Swan Lake' would have worn. Pike was wearing the soft blue dress her hair hung down to her shoulders in soft curls. Lillie was wearing a soft yellow dress that had small ruffles on the bottom. Her hair was pulled back into a bun.

Ahiru smiled heartily at them. "You guys look amazing."

"Of course we do! We are beautiful!" Lillie said smiling

"Yeah, maybe the prince will ask us to dance." Pike said dreamily.

"Don't be ridicules. He'll ask me to dance and me alone." Rue said coldly. "Now little duck. Have our rooms cleaned by the time we come back." She said smiling as she walked out with the two girls quietly following her. Ahiru felt her heart breaking. She wanted to go so bad. And now she would never be able to! Why was life so cruel?


	5. Chapter 5

Ahiru had run outside and was now sobbing on bridge. She poored her heart out as she sat there.

"it's not fair!" She called out to no one in particular. "I try and i try! why can't i do anything right?!" She sobbed out. Then, a gently hand toutched ehr shoulder. Ahiru looked and saw a nice looking lady with green hair and deep blue eyes.

"There, there." she said in a soft voice. "Your right. the way they treat you is terrible." Ahiru sniffed a few tears falling. The nice woman whipped them away. "but all that is going to change."

"what do you mean? who are you?" The woman smiled.

"my name my dear is Edle. I'm here to grant your wish." Ahiru blinked.

"really?! You'll get me to the ball?!" Edle smiled.

"and more." Edle reached in a pocet and pulled out a beautiful red pendant. "When you put this on you will become a beautiful dancer. no one will recognize you." Then, Edle pulled out the beautiful white dress Ahiru had seen in Femeo's store. Edle turned Ahiru around and put on the pendant.

A briliant flash of light glowed around Ahiru. When the glow disapeared, she was slightly taller, her red hair came to her ears before turning white and curling along her neck and chin. She had beautiful round but delecate eyes. She looked down amazed. Before Ahiru could say anything Edle wisked her away to change.

Ahiru stepped out of the room in the beautiful tutu. The pendant had become the neclace Ahiru had seen with the dress. Edle gave her beautiful white point shoes.

"now. you must go quickley." Edle said. ahiru took her hands.

"i can't thank you enough." Edle smiled and gently toutched her face before waving her off. Ahiru ran toward the palace excitment bubbling up inside her. When she arived they asked for a name. Ahiru thought quickley and glanced at her dress. She smiled.

"Princess Tutu."

**Hey, i realize i have not uploaded anything for a long long time. i am really really sorry. My summer got really busy and now i have a lot of school. i promise i will try much harder to upload more a lot faster. i can't make any promises to one a week or anything but i will try and aim for that. Again i am so sorry that i took so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

The doors opened before her and Ahiru looked around the magnificant ballroom. It shimmered in gold and white. Many couples danced on the floor. Even more people stood on the side of the room. Many girls stood in a line looking over one anothers shoulders at the center of the ballroom. In the middle A younge man with dark hair stood as muto brought another girl to him. Ahiru saw Pike and Lillie pouting. She saw Rue was next. soon Muto took her hand and lead her over. She flirted and danced beautifully with the prince. It was clear she was like no other girl like her. Ahiru watched her. The prince seemed bored with her. At that moment the prince glanced toward Ahiru's way and saw her. He stopped causing rue to stummble. The prince just stared at Ahiru in shock. Rue frowned and looked at Ahiru. Her mouth dropped open.

"Princess tutu ladies and gentel men." The man introducing people called out.

Ahiru blushed deeply as all eyes were on her. Those on the ballroom floor went to the side. Muto guided a much protesting Rue off to the side. The prince walked to the stairs and looked up at her. Ahiru blushed and slowly walked down the stairs.

"I do not believe i've meet you before." He said giving a sweeping bow. Ahiru blushed more.

"Oh. No we have never meet your highness." She said curtsing in a stunningly gracefull way. The prince tillted his head. He seemed intreged by her

"Well princess Tutu. Would you care to dance?" He asked holding his hand out for her. Ahiru blinked. Rue's words flashed in her mind.

'Oh well you see. I'm not a very good dancer." she said fidling with her hands. The prince smiled kindly.

"Oh? Well i think i have danced with some pretty terrible people tonight. You couldn't be worse." Ahiru looked at him as he took her hand and lead her to the center of the ballroom. They stopped and looked at one another. Soft music began to play and Ahiru felt the prince start to dance with her. It took her a few seconds to relize she was dancing with him. Not only just dancing but she was also doing it even more gracefully then Rue had been.

Ahiru was captivated in the prince's eyes. They were a deep green and they drew her in. He was really a very handsom prince. Before she relized it hours had gone by and the prince had stopped to take a break with her. He lead her out onto a balcony and stopped over looking the garden.

"For a princess thinking she couldn't dance, you were very good." He said looking down at her. She blushed and looked at the garden.

"Well... i had a really good dancing partner." He smiled.

"Your a very peculiar girl you know that?" She looked at him

"Meaning what exactly?" She asked at him.

"Yoru not like the other girls. They were dieing to dance with me and become my wife. But you. You almost seemed to not want to dance with me. Like all you wanted to do was watch everyone else." Ahiru looked down.

"What is wrong with that? Just watching a festivity such as this would make my night." She said looking out at the garden. The prince laughed.

"You must be dumb. You have festivities like this don't you? You are a princess." Ahiru's face flushed.

"Well forgive me your highness, but i..." She didn't get any further. The pricne cut her off.

"Fakir." He said cautching her off gurard.

"Wh... what?" she asked confused.

"My name is Fakir. no need to be bothered with calling me your highness. i don't like it at all." She blinked.

"Is it really okay if i call you Fakir?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded

"Yes. you can understand how annoying it is when people always are saying, 'Your highness' this and 'Your highness' that. It's aggrivating and i'm tired of it." Ahiru smiled. She felt like he was more of a friend now.

"Well, Fakir, this really is a wonderful night. Best of my life I beilive." She said smiling. Fakir looked at her. He seemed transfixed by her beauty. They looked into each others eyes slowly drawing closer to each other. Right when their lips were about to toutch the ring of the clock tower rang out. Ahiru jumped back startled. She looked to see what time it was and gasped in horror. It was almsot midnight. Fakir looked at her alarmed.

"What is it? What is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing... i have to go." she said turning to leave. she felt Fakirs hand clasp over hers.

"Wait. The night has only just begun." He said to her. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry i must go." she said slipping out of his grasp and running into the ballroom. Fakir followed her but was instantly crouded by girls. He saw Ahiru run up the stairs and out the doors. He pushed himself through the girls and ran up the stairs. once outside he looked around for her. He saw no one but on the stairs a necklace lay on it. He knelt down and picked it up. He frowned. This was princess Tutu's he concluded. Muto soon joined him.

"What is wrong Fakir?" He asked.

"That girl, Princess Tutu. I want to find her. She lost her necklace. I beilieve that she should have it back." He said. Muto nodded and he and Fakir went back inside.

Behind a hedge Ahiru watched. She was back into her other clothes. She watched him go back inside and she sighed. She then turned and ran back to the dormatory

**I am so sorry that i have not written anything in so long. I have not meant to leave you all hanging. I am very sorry and hope you will continue to want to read more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own princess tutu

Ahiru carefully carried Rue's hot chocolate to her room. She knocked on the door. "Mis Rue?" She called into the room.

"Come in." Rue's voice said. Ahiru opened the door and went in placing the hot chocolate on Rue's nightstand.

"Good morning miss Rue. How was the ball?" Rue sighed getting up from her bed.

"Oh little duck. It was like nothing you could imagine." Rue said tossing her hair back. "It was magical and beautiful." She said smiled. Ahiru smiled as well.

"Really? Did you get to dance with the prince?" Rue looked at her

"Really Duck? of course I danced with him. I'm too pretty for him to turn down a dance with me. We danced for hours. Then a stupid princess showed up." Rue muttered the last part under her breath. It was not to be misssed by Ahiru.

"There was a princess?" SHe asked innocently.

"yes." Rue said slowly. "There was. Everyone made a big fuss about her." Ahiru looked fasinated.

"Did she dance with the prince?" Ahiru asked looking at her with big wide eyes. Rue frowned.

"Yes she did. Not nearly as long as me you know but yes she did dance with him." Ahiru sat thinking about the night before.

"It must have been the most beautiful palace. I can imagine it to be Beautifully clean with gold and white glimmering room. The people on the ballroom floor. Even more people on the side. And many girls waiting at the side of the room. The prince in the center. He would look more handsome than any other man in the room. His deep green eyes looking into whoever danced with him." As she spoke Rue's face got more and more suspicias. She looked down thinking as Ahiru finished and sighed dreamily. Just then Pike and Lilie ran into the room.

"Rue! you won't beilieve what we just heard!" Pike said excitedly. Rue looked at her.

"What?" she asked bordley.

"Remember that princess last night? Well it's rummered she wasn't a princess at all and that her neclace only made her look like that. So the prince and muto are going around to every home trying on the necklace!" Lilie said excited. Rue raised an eyebrow.

"Well. that is... interesting." She said.

"That's not even the best part." Pike said. "If the necklace turns the girl into the princess the prince will marry that girl." At that point Ahiru sat up looking at her. That was noted by Rue who held back a glare.

"Well when will he be here?" Rue asked. The girls looked at each other excitedly.

"Very soon. he's almost here." Pike said.

Rue motioned for the girls to come to her and she wispered to them. What they said Ahiru could not hear but she was in her own world invisioning Fakir putting the necklace on her. Then Rue turned and said to Ahiru, "Duck. Last night i saw you carry one of my dresses to your room to alter. I want to see it now." She said. Ahiru got up and went to her room looking around. Then she remembered. She brought no dress up here. Then she heard the thunk of a lock on her door. She ran to the door and pulled at it but it was locked. That is when it hit her.

Rue had done this. Rue knew.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me out!" Ahiru called banging on her door. "You can't do this Rue!" She said. She could hear people out in the hall and they were walking away. "Don't leave me in here!" She said tears starting to roll down her eyes. She sunk to the ground and sobbed into her hands. After a bit she heard Rue's voice outside her window.

"My dear prince. It is wonderful to see you." She said. Ahiru went to her window and looked out. Fakir looked like he would rather pass this meeting by. Pike was the first to have the necklace on her. When fakir put it on her she did turn. She turned into what she was wearing the night before. Fakir shook his head and took the necklace off. Pike frowned and stood to the side outing. Lilie was next. She too turned, but into what she had been in the night before. Lilie joined Pike the two quite angry. Rue smiled as she was next. She stood before him. Fakir sighed and put the necklace on her. Rue turned into her dark raven looking self from the night before. Fakir took it off and shook his head.

"Is there anyone else in this dormatory?" He asked. Rue sighed and shook her head sadly. Ahiru banged on her window.

"I'm here! let me out!" she screamed but no one heard. Fakir sighed and turned to leave. BEhind them stood the woman, Miss edle, waiting.

"Now now Muto. Isn't it strange you have not seen little duck?" She said. Muto lit up with regognition.

"Oh yes. I was wondering where she was." He said. Fakir looked at him.

"Duck?" He asked.

"Her name is Ahiru. Real sweet girl but we havn't seen her yet your magisty." Fakir turned to Rue.

"Where is this Ahiru?" He asked. Rue thought and put a finger to her chin.

"I believe she is in a house outside of town." she said. Fakir nodded and turned to leave but miss Edel would not move.

"I do not believe your information is right miss Rue. If i recal right she is locked in her room in the attick of the dormitory right now." Fakir looked at Rue who looked shocked. AT that moment Ahiru got her window open and she almsot fell out of her window. The sudden movement casued the boys to look up at her. Ahiru caught herself and looked at Fakir. Their eyes meet and Fakir looked like he was in a trance. Rue looked between the two. In a flash she grabbed the necklace from Fakir and smashed it onto the ground breaking it.

"No!" Fakir and Ahiru said at the same time as a light of magic escaped the broken necklace. Fakir glared at Rue. Ahiru disapeared inside her room. It was all over. No one would have proof that she was the princess. She would never have her happy ending. Now she would stay here forever. And never again see Fakir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **i do not own princess tutu

Fakir glared at Rue. "That was out of line and unnaceptable of you." he said angerly. Muto looked at the broken necklace not sure what to do. "Muto. Get miss Ahiru out of that horrible place and bring her to me." Muto bowed and hurried into the dormitory.

"You have no proof she is the princess from last night. You have no magic now." Rue said smirking. Fakir smirked.

"Yes but i told her something last night that i have never told anyone so if it is her she will know." Rue frowned looking at him. Not long after Muto came out with a sad looking girl. She had long orange hair and she was in a ragged dress. "Regardless if she is my princess or not. No person should be treated like this." He hised to Rue the went to Ahiru. She looked up at him. They looked at each otheres eyes and fakir felt for sure this was her. "Last night. The princess I danced with. I told her something i have never told anyone. What do you think that is?" Ahiru looked down thinking.

"You wanted her to call you Fakir. You also said that you hated it when everyone called you your highness because it was annoying." Rue's face flushed hearing that. A smile spread over Fakir's face. He picked her up and spun her around.

"It is you. You are my princess." He said causing Ahiru to blush deeply. They hugged each other tightly. Miss Edle stepped up to them holding another necklace. Fakir smiled and gently took it and put it around her neck. Ahiru turned into the beautiful princess tutu. He smiled and gently kissed her like he had wanted to last night.

Ahiru looked at herself in the large mirror. Her long orange hair had been pulled up and wrapped in a bun with a few strands curled next to her face. Sparkly golden eye shadow was gently put on her eye lids. Her hair had a long viel in it that covered her face and trailed down her back. Her gown was absolutly beautiful. It hugged her upper body tightly but puffed out in beauiful light layers. It was a creamy white dress with golden trims on every layer. The top of the dress had beautiful gold trim overlaying in several parts. A knock came from the door. Muto pocked his head in.

"My my you look increadible." he said coming into the room. Ahiru blushed and looked down.

"Do you think he'll like it?" She asked. Muto nodded taking her hand.

"He will love it." he said lifting her chin to look at him. "Besides. He fell in love with your personality not your looks." Ahiru smiled.

"Is it time?" she asked softly. He nodded and offered her his arm.

"Lets go dazzle that prince of yours."

The throne room had been transformed for the wedding. Fakir stood by the alter. His hair was combed back and he stood in a black tux looking at the doors anxiously. The music began and the doors opened. Muto and Ahiru entered the room. Fakir nearly fell over. She was so beautiful. Now her outward appearance matched her beautiful inside appearance. The ceramony flew by for fakir and Ahiru. Before they knew it they were kissing each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The man said.

And they lived happily ever after


End file.
